Hurt Me
by PrincessOfIllFate
Summary: A group of Evanescence-esque song fics based on our beloved DracoGinny...though Tom Riddle might make some appearances....
1. Away From Me

Hurt Me: Violent red hair in the shade of blood caresses the pale yet slightly freckled cheeks of Virginia Weasley. She stands alone, unnoticed, and yet is ultimately happy by this..She watches, she sees what others do not..She hurts, she yearns . . . She wants him to hurt her, to scream at her, to make her bleed . . . Innocent Honey-brown eyes stare up at him when she thinks he doesn't notice . . . and yet he always does...

  


Disclaimer: This Belongs to JK Rowling and Evanescence. I own nothing. Blah.

  
  


A/N: Okay guys. I just had inspiration. My friend and I were talking about how Evanescence's songs all reminded us of either Tom/Ginny or Draco/Ginny I decided to write them as fan fiction ficlets kinda, only as a collection. Most of the songs will be from their CD Fallen, but some wont be from the CD, and, though I'm a huge T/G Shipper, I'm a loyal Draco/Gin fan so that's the pair I've chosen for this. (OF COURSE!) I'm not quite sure yet if the chapters/songs are all going to go off of the same plot line yet, though....oh and I'm looking for a beta-reader...if you are interested, IM me at PrncssOfIllFate or email me at DrawntoDrama@hotmail.com.

  
  


Chapter 1: Away From Me

  
  


Vibrant red hair bounced along behind the sickeningly cheerful Virginia Weasley, younger sister to Ron Weasley and all the other Weasley's before him. Waving to everyone and anyone she saw as she passed, her inner upchuck reflexes began churning. She noticed the backs of three heads bobbing close to each other; one with Raven black hair, the other with thick brown hair, and the third with the same blood-red color hair that she had herself. They, of course, were the famous trio. You know who they are; Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and his two sidekicks, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You might as well call them Siamese twins, or triplets rather, because the three were inseparable. They often made Ginny feel sick, or left out.

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

_but oh, god, I feel I've been lied to _

_lost all faith in the things I have achieved _

  


Smiling as brightly as she could, she made her way over to them and greeted them cheerfully, spiting them inwardly. She was always shadowed by them, the only reason people even knew she existed was because back in her first year she was part of the reason Tom Riddle almost came back to life. Of course at first they all pitied her, but after all that pity was gone, all they had left was fear and the ability to pin the blame to her. 

It was at that point that she had decided to make her own image; to change the way that people perceived her. It was hard, but she found that acting cheery, even to the extent of being annoying, was good enough to make people believe she was harmless, and even to forget that she was even the one who had been in the Chamber. They usually, if there was any reference of it at all, referred to her as 'that one girl'. She had achieved her goal without making herself completely invisible.

Greeting her 'friends', she allowed the smile to slip away from her face as Draco Malfoy, the boy of whom she was supposed to loathe as she did her own brother and his friends, approached the trio, (Even when she was around it was still a trio, for she didn't count as one of them,) His eyes connecting with hers for only a few spare seconds. He had no doubt come to make some snide remarks to Harry and the gang, as he always did. She tried to stare at him with as much dislike as possible, but that was probably the most difficult thing she could force herself to do. She held so much passion for the boy. Not because of who he was, but because of who it was he reminded her of.

_I've woken now to find myself _

_in the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you _

_(away from this place I have made)_

_won't you take me away from me _

  


In a way she had loathed him. She hated him with every ounce of hatred her body held, and just about every bit of her emotions bubbled over with hate, but there was that one thing in him that she couldn't not love. He and Tom Riddle were almost one and the same. The only thing that separated them in her twisted mind was their looks, and that wasn't by much. Basically just the hair color. 

Tom Riddle had been the one guy that she had ever really felt that one pesky little emotion for, yes that's it. Love, but she wasn't sure until now, her sixth year in Hogwarts, that that was the emotion she felt, for she had only been eleven when she had her run-in with him. Helping him try to regain his soul had been something that she had been looking forward to, but she had to hide that from the world. She had been too young, too ignorant to realize what a big deal it had been for him then. To her it had been a game, and then when she was snapped, harshly might she add,back to reality all she had felt was fear.

She had been only eleven then. Stupidity had filled her brain. She was brought up a Weasley, and they were supposed to be filled with such a blindness for compassion that even she had felt it when she was that age, and it made her sick to realize that now. She knew that if she could go back and do it again, she would. In a heart beat. She was sick of herself, she hated who she was, but there wasn't anybody she would admit it to, had she been given the opportunity.

_crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed _

_I can't go on like this_

_I loathe all I've become _

  
  
  


But then there was Draco. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The boy who mostly reminded her of Tom. They had that same cruel stare, that pure hatred for Harry Potter, that devilish smirk and yet were both so charming when they needed to be. It was like heaven for her to be able to stare at Draco and have him not notice her. She studied his habits, knew his handwriting, and felt that she was so in touch with him that it was impossible for him to be like anyone but Tom.

She felt that she would pour her own blood for the likes of Draco Malfoy, in hopes that he would notice her and make her do his bidding. Make her do anything and everything he wanted. Just as long as he saved her from herself, she'd proudly bow to his will.

_lost in a dying world i reach for something more_

_ I have grown so weary of this lie I live _

  


* * *

  
  


The Song for this Chapter: Away From Me, Evanescence. (AWESOME SONG)


	2. Even In Death

Hurt Me: Violent red hair in the shade of blood caresses the pale yet slightly freckled cheeks of Virginia Weasley. She stands alone, unnoticed, and yet is ultimately happy by this..She watches, she sees what others do not..She hurts, she yearns . . . She wants him to hurt her, to scream at her, to make her bleed . . . Innocent Honey-brown eyes stare up at him when she thinks he doesn't notice . . . and yet he always does..

  


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Evanescence and JK Rowling. Forgive me.

  


A/N: Okay, so you guys have the second chapter all ready! Hehe whooo! I feel soo alive. Sorry, that is, if you don't like Sadistic!Ginny, I just can't help it....Here's your beloved!

  
  
  


Chapter 2: Even in Death

  
  


Her dreams were always filled with him. Images, nightmares, fantasies. There was never an in-between. It was always the same setting. Down in the Chamber, the day that her beloved Tom just . . . disappeared. Though the scene itself was always different. Sometimes she was happy that he was gone, sometimes she was completely hysterical by the fact. And then there were the times where he hadn't gone away from her. Where he whispered to her how they'd never be apart. How he'd always be with her. It was those dreams she chose to believe were real.

  


_give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_ I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_ moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_ it leads me to where you lay _

_they took you away from me but now I'm taking you home _

  


Everywhere she turned, she saw him, she lusted after him. She loved him more than anything she knew, and hated him just as much. She saw his face in the walls, she looked at her own reflection and there he was, she heard someone laughing cheerfully and she automatically though it was him. And then when she looked at a certain fair-haired Slytherin boy she saw his soul, and she felt her heart opening up more for him than anyone else she had ever known.

Even as the four of them stood their staring at him at that moment, she felt the love. He threw an insult at her and all she could do was shrug it off. Hell, she even agreed with him, causing the trio to become utterly shocked. She was shocked herself, it had taken every bit of dignity she had to keep herself from giving away her innermost secrets to him right there on the spot.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_my love_

_the softly spoken words you gave me _

_even in death our love goes on _

  


It was almost as if they could see right into her soul. No, not they. Him. He seemed to almost understand completely how she felt about him, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. Instead he stood there and smirked at her casually, that same smirk that Tom himself had used on her that first time she had dreamt of him. That first time that he had been able to control her dreams. That first time she had fallen in love with him. That same time that bound her to him like a second soul. She needed him to live, and now it was as if Draco had taken his place. And what's worse was that he seemed to understand that completely. Though nobody ever paid enough attention to realize the connection that lay between the two.

_some say I'm crazy for my love,_

_oh my love but no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love_

_they don't know you can't leave me _

_they don't hear you singing to me _

  


She could feel her soul almost leave her own body and connect into Draco's, as if she was again trying to help him be a living creature, and that made her feel alive. As awkward as that sounded, it did. She felt exhilarated by the fact that she could die at any moment had her soul completely left her body to be with him. Did she care? No. She felt that strong love she had felt for Tom for him, as crazy as that was. How she could love someone who brought her so much pain was hard to understand, but it was real. There was nothing in the world that could make her choose a different path than she already had chosen.

_and I can't love you, anymore than i do_

* * *

  
  


Song: Even In Death, Evanescence. (YET ANOTHER AWESOME SONG heh.)


	3. Everybody's Fool

Hurt Me: Violent red hair in the shade of blood caresses the pale yet slightly freckled cheeks of Virginia Weasley. She stands alone, unnoticed, and yet is ultimately happy by this..She watches, she sees what others do not..She hurts, she yearns . . . She wants him to hurt her, to scream at her, to make her bleed . . . Innocent Honey-brown eyes stare up at him when she thinks he doesn't notice . . . and yet he always does...

  


Disclaimer: This Belongs to JK Rowling and Evanescence. I own nothing. Blah.

  


A/N: Third Chapter here...fourth chapter coming up. I would really appreciate some reviews!!!!

  


Chapter 3: Everybody's Fool

  
  


He could see her staring at him in awe. She had no idea how much he loathed her. She didn't know everything he knew about her, for it had been _him_ that she had kept from becoming whole. He now co-existed inside of the body of young Draco Malfoy. It was as if he was fighting for his own independence and couldn't get it because for some reason he was being stopped from taking Draco's soul from him completely. For Draco still existed, he was still there. He spoke for Tom; he repeated everything Tom had wanted. For some reason he would listen, He didn't even try to fight it. Not even once. Maybe Lucius had him trained better than even Tom would have thought.

He was disgusted by her. He watched her walking around, smiling for everyone as if she hadn't a care in the world, even when he knew what really lay inside of her, as did the Malfoy boy that she seemed so taken with, for he shared the same thoughts with Tom at this point. 

_Perfect by nature,_

_icons of self-indulgence _

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world _

_That never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame, don't you see me? _

_You know you've got everybody fooled. _

It was sickening. She had no idea how many people saw her for exactly the opposite of what she was. Everyone seemed to believe her to be an innocent. A queen. Maybe even a goddess, but no. That wasn't what she was. To him, she was a despicable, treacherous, foolish little girl, but she had everyone fooled. Even Draco Malfoy seemed to have the same exalted feelings for her. It seemed that everyone had her lifted up on a high pedestal that nobody else could get onto but her.

Did she notice, or even care? To him it didn't seem so. He listened to her talk in a way that nobody else did. She took the pain that he, or Malfoy rather, threw at her without even wincing as she would back in her first year at Hogwarts. It was obvious that everyone that surrounded her would think she was completely insane for her responses to Draco, and yet they would still fear her; love her. What he didn't understand was WHY. He didn't sense anything that the little traitor possessed that kept everyone mesmerized to her, what was it?

_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder. _

_Oh, how we love you _

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

And yet he knew exactly who she was. She herself didn't even know, her being a fickle person. It was apparent that she was screaming inside. Dying. Killing herself. If anyone would only pay enough real attention to her and not stare at her as if she was some goddess sent down to punish them all for their sins they'd see it. She probably wouldn't have even realized who he was had he slapped her in the face and told her to do his bidding. That's how different she was.

And even if he did, how would she respond? She'd probably turn him in, just like she did that time before. She'd think it was a game at first and then get too scared and feeble to carry on with the experiment. She made him sick. He often fantasized about ripping out her internal organs, one by one. In his eyes, the world would be better off without traitorous scum like her inhabiting it.

_Without the mask _

_Where will you hide? _

_Can't find yourself, _

_Lost in your lies _

_I know the truth now _

_I know who you are _

_And I don't love you anymore _

Killing her was all he wanted to do. An opportunity that he'd never pass up. He was, at first, planning on taking over Harry Potter. He figured that using him would be an easy way to kill her, for she followed him around like a sheep half the time, but instead he chose a willing source to host him, and what did it get him? A strong feeling of love inside for _dear_ Virginia. It took him a while to realize that Draco had fancied her, but he could feel that sickening feeling flow through the boy's veins. His heart still pounded whenever his body was in the girl's presence. He was disgusted by it at first, but after a while he realized that it seemed that Ginny was having the same feelings as the Malfoy boy had with her.

He could see it by how willing she was to allow Draco's body, or him rather, to steal some of her soul once again. What she saw in the pathetic creature that the pupils of Hogwarts seemed to fear even he did not know.

_Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

_Never was and never will be _

_Not for real that you can save me _

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool._

* * *

Song: Everybody's Fool, Evanescence. (AWESOME SONG!)


End file.
